Leaving The Islands
by Venquine1990
Summary: Sequel to Never They Cannot. Sora and Riku have plans to leave the islands. But before they can leave, they run into a few problems. Personal fears, secrets revealed and trouble with the locals. How will the new couple solve these problems? Will it hamper them in their need to leave? And will they be the only ones to leave in the end? All will be revealed. Rated M for safety.
1. Telling Our Friends

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, this took long enough. The sequel to "Never They Cannot". And how fitting that this was started, the writing that is, in the week before the release of KH III. Now I'm not going to say that I know when this will be posted, but I just thought it quite iconic – and also a little bit ironic – that I got the inspiration for this so soon before such a momentous release date.  
**_ _ **HOWEVER, I do want to let you all know one thing. The last chapter of Never They Cannot, which is called a preview to this, will be deleted before I post this. Why? Because that was just a bit of a way to describe everything that would happen in the first few chapters of this story. It's no longer valid now that this is being written, plus I changed my writing style, so it won't really fit.  
**_ _ **Let's get this done,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Just like with Never They Cannot, I want to give a shout-out to Kiri Kaitou Clover, who helped me write the first story. Thanks for that, girl.**_

* * *

 _ **Leaving The Islands  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Telling Our Friends**_

 _ **Sora's POV**_

It's been a few weeks since we came back from the trap laid out before us by Master Xehanort and his need to use me as a Thirteenth vessel and every day has been as wonderful an experience as the last. This mostly because I am finally where I've been secretly dreamed of being for much longer than even I myself realized; I am now Riku's boyfriend and he proves this to me every day.  
Whenever we're together, even if Kairi is with us, does the boy make sure I know that I have his heart just as much as he has mine and a week after we got together he even told me he was thinking of visiting other worlds with me, just so we could find a home to spend our lives together. Since then we have been pretty busy getting everything ready for our new journey.  
We talked with Mickey and got him to lend us a Gummi ship, which Riku thought he could captain, but I told him off as he never flew one in all of our journeys. The boy had tried to convince me with a searing kiss, but while I enjoyed the experience, did I not feel like seeing him make the same mistake I did when I tried to convince Donald to have us lend in the Wild Jungle.  
We also started gathering a few supplies, at least enough to get us through the first couple of days, and started storing them in the Secret Place, knowing that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie never came there. Riku had been a little hesitant to go there as it was the place where the Door to Darkness was, but he did agree it was the best place to keep evidence of our upcoming journey a secret.

Yet this is also a problem as I don't feel comfortable with the thought of leaving without telling anyone, especially our mothers, who had been relieved beyond words every time we came back, even if neither of them ever questioned where we had gone. Riku had been relieved with this, but I had wondered if Kairi ever got them up to speed after our first journey was over or something.  
But those thoughts aren't really on my mind right now as Wakka, Selphie and Tidus asked us to meet them at the raised platform on the left side of the island. Riku and I both wonder what the three could want as they seemed to have had something big on their minds when they asked us. Yet after everything we've gone through, I'm sure we can handle a conversation with friends.  
"Hey guys, you wanted to see us?" I ask as Tidus, Wakka and Selphie are already waiting for us at the platform and I subconsciously realize that they are in the same stands and positions as when I had my first dream and first acquired the Keyblade in the Dive Into the Heart. But this is information that I store away, not considering it very vital and only finding it a slight bit humorous.  
The three share a look and Riku frowns as he asks: "What's going on?""We – kinda wanted to ask you guys the same thing." Tidus hesitates as he tells us and Riku and I share an uncomfortable glance as we have been trying to get things back to normal with them upon our last return, but our journeys make that really hard, especially fighting with toy swords and not using magic attacks.

"Yeah, you guys are together than ever before, but you hardly spar with each other anymore. And when you spar with us, it seems as if you're only giving about five maybe ten percent, maybe not even that. What's going on? What happened to you guys?" Selphie asks and it's the worried tone in her voice at the end that convinces me. I look at Riku and whisper:  
"We can't do this. We can't keep lying to them. They deserve the truth. Maybe not all of it." I whisper, noticing how Riku tries to fight the way his face pales in fright and I make sure to grab a firm hold of his hand to comfort him as I say: "But they deserve to know what, as Selphie says, happened to us. Why we hold back. We should do that much at least before we – you know."

Riku nods and says: "Here, allow me to show you." And the two of us raise our hands, the ones not linked in a firm grasp, both of us summoning our Keyblades, something we haven't done in weeks in order to keep people from getting shocked or growing concerned. Our three friends gape at us, yet I sigh in delight as the tips of our blades touched and I felt our hearts connect once again.  
And the strength of Riku's heart feels so welcome as it surrounds my own, making mine beat faster in delight and satisfaction. And the way that Riku smiles at me makes me know that he enjoyed the feeling of my heart connecting with his as well. "Wait – you two are – WELL, IT'S ABOUT BLOODY DAMN TIME!" Tidus suddenly shouts, shocking us both.  
We turn to him and Selphie giggles as she says: "We've been wondering when you two would start dating. You two were so bloody obvious, it's not even funny. Especially you, Sora. You were an open book from day one, I swear." Yet to this I ask: "What are you talking about? You weren't there when I first fell for Riku." To which the girl looks at me as if I've suddenly turned into a Heartless.  
"Are you crazy or something? You fell for Riku years ago. Or – I guess you just started crushing after him and didn't realize it until later. Tell me, Sora, when _did_ you fall for Riku?" This makes me rub the back of my head, not really feeling sure if I should say it and then Riku makes it even a tad worse as he smirks and pulls me close, huskily whispering:

"Yes, Sora, tell us. When _**did**_ you first realize that I had your heart?" I cringe, not really sure I should tell him as it might not be pleasant for him to hear and the boy snickers as he asks: "Should I make a guess?" I give a small nod and he says: "When you realized who I was after we reunited in the Stronghold of the Organization." And another cringe is his answer.  
The boy looks at me and I think: "Why am I being secretive when I just told him that we shouldn't keep secrets from our friends?" And with a sigh, do I whisper: "When you said the darkness would destroy me – after you took the Keyblade from me." Riku gapes at me and asks: "Wait. You mean back in Hollow Bastion? Why? How could that have been what made you fall for me?" I groan and ask: "Did you ever even realize how bloody damned hot you looked after transforming?  
For Kingdom Hearts' sake, Riku, that outfit was skin-tight, the lines showed off every muscle you had ever developed while training here and that skirt really didn't leave much to the imagination. Why the hell did you think I didn't try to dodge that damned move of yours? I was too mesmerized by your looks, which at the time were too amazing to be considered legal.

And then I'm not even talking about how incredibly heroic and strong you looked when you decided to stay on the other side of the door. Damnit Riku, to this day I kept trying to tell myself that there might have been a sense of love in your eyes when you looked at me.  
It was the whole reason I couldn't keep my promise to you. I saw that look in your eyes, closed the door, saw Kairi, realized she was heading home and would be safe and all I could think of was how I couldn't do the same, not without you, not without finding out if I was right about that look." I shrug and sigh and say: "I – I may not remember what happened after that, but – I do know that."  
"Sora." Riku whispers as we have moved to stand face to face with each other while I spoke and I have my hand on his cheek, softly running it up and down in my need to give him some physical reassurance as I worried for how he might react to these confessions. Yet as I look in his eyes, do I find evidence that proves my concerns have been for naught this entire time.  
Amazement and a strong sense of love, that even seems to grow stronger as we lock gazes, seem to be the only emotions growing in his heart as he looks at me and I turn a little red as I ask: "And you? When did you realize it?" The boy turns red himself and says: "Quite a bit after you, apparently. I did it after I first saw you again, when Naminé was busy fixing your memory and you were sleeping."

This really intrigues me as neither Riku or the King ever actually told Donald, Goofy or me what happened that made us have to go to sleep for that long or what caused Jiminy's records of our first journey to completely vanish and be replaced with that one sentence. Even when the king told me of the hearts lying dormant in my heart, did he not elaborate on any of this.  
"Riku, just – just tell me. What happened? Why did Donald, Goofy and I have to be asleep for that long? We were sleeping for a whole year and don't remember anything after we closed the door and decided to go looking for you guys." Riku sighs and whispers: "I promise. I'll tell you soon. Let's just – focus on the others for now."

I cringe at this, having completely forgotten what started our little confessions and I nod as I turn to the trio, who are looking at the two of us with shocked smirks that would have made me worried if it weren't for the fact that they're our friends. "You guys went to other worlds. That's what you were doing all those times you were gone, wasn't it?"  
Tidus asks and I rub the back of my mind as Riku sighs and says: "Yes, it was. I – I got sick of the size of this world, felt trapped and wanted to – to leave it behind. I wanted to learn about the outside world so badly, I was willing to do anything and everything to achieve it." But before he can actually bring himself down, like I know he is prone to do when thinking back on this, do I say:  
"And a bastard who can even manipulate the strongest of hearts and who had several decades of experience doing so, even with the leader of an entire world, gave him the means to do it. But because the worlds had been closed for so long, did we not know of the many ways that you can actually travel between them. We hadn't made any connections with others yet, so there weren't any roads to travel."  
"Still, I kept going back to him, to them. I kept listening and believing everything they told me." Riku mumbles and I angrily retort: "It was our very first adventure ever and you were given more than just the means to see your dreams come true. You were given the power you wanted to keep Kairi and me safe. Remember what I just said, _years_ _ **of experience**_.  
Think about it, Riku. Maleficent even had the power to control someone through the darkness in their heart, like Master Terra and Xehanort had Ansem the Wise tricked into believing him to be on the side of Light until the very last minute. And that was when we were only kids!""But I believed them and you didn't." Riku argues back and I sigh as I say: "Because I saw what they were doing to _you_.  
If the roles were reversed, I would have been the one to be tricked. You know how easily that can happen, it's what they were counted on just weeks ago.""You – you really think so?" Riku asks, doubt and concern sounding through his voice and I pull the poor young man that I love so much close as I whisper: "I know it. And it's about time you start believing the same thing."

"Wait, let me see if I get this straight. Some bastard who tricked entire nations when we were still only just old enough to be allowed to start playing here came to the Islands years later and gave Riku both the means to get off and the power to keep you and Kairi safe, but in return caused all that weird stuff to happen to our islands? And Riku blames himself instead of that creep?"  
Wakka asks, sounding shocked and confused at the end and I say: "Exactly. See, even they get that it wasn't your fault. It was the only way. The walls between worlds would have kept our raft plan from working anyway, you know that." Riku smiles at me and mumbles: "Thank you, all of you. I – I guess I should have talked about this some time ago, huh?" I shrug and say:  
"To be honest, I didn't bring it up myself because I know how you feel about it. But I just realized we had to get this out of the way or it might just impediment our plans.""Wait, what plans?" Selphie asks and Riku sighs as he says: "We – we're planning to leave. To head for other worlds and find a place of our own. We've even been stocking up supplies for the first few days and got a spaceship as well."

"Dang. Well, that does make sense. If you were feeling cramped up here before you started all those journeys, then I can only imagine how claustrophobic you must be feeling now that you're back. I mean, I bet every other world you've been to is much larger than just these few islands." Wakka says, his arms behind his head and a large grin of understanding on his face.  
"Why did we ever think we had to keep these things secret from them?" I wonder to myself as I look at him and the others and I joke as I say: "Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I've been to a world or two that's smaller than this one. One was even inside a book." The three gape at me and I cross my heart as I say: "I'm not lying. A world in a book and one inside a huge computer system."  
Riku laughs and says: "We've even seen the inside of a whale once. Mouth, stomach, throat and all." I smile at him, glad that he's getting better and that he's able to joke about the journey where we were on opposite sides like that. Riku then sighs and says: "Sorry, guys, but I have to go. My mum asked me to meet with her at home after seeing what you guys wanted to talk to us about."  
We nod, me feeling curious as to what this new meeting could be about and Riku turns to me as he whispers: "I'll be back soon. Wait for me on the side Island?" I nod and happily accept the peck on the cheek before watching Riku leave, my heart fluttering and a sigh escaping me as I watch him leave, my eyes straying to how his lower body moves and my thoughts going down south fast.

"Wow Sora, you've got it worse than I thought. How long have you two been dating now?" Selphie asks, having gotten off of the railing she was sitting on and coming to stand in front of me, observing my face closely apparently as it turns red and mumble: "A few weeks, maybe a month or two. But come on, give me a break, I've been longing for that incredible hunk for years. Can you blame me?"  
The three laugh and Tidus says: "So I guess you have an extra reason for wanting to leave and find a place of your own, huh?" This confuses me and then the boy makes me feel like jumping and running off as he laughs: "You want that guy all to yourself, in bed even – perhaps?" And the others laugh as I shout: "YOU GUYS, COME ON!"

"What's going on here?" Another familiar voice asks and I turn to see Kairi coming up the pathway that leads to the platform. "Sora confessed to us that he's longing for Riku, in every way you can imagine." Tidus laughs and Kairi giggles before she says: "Well, he sure isn't the only one. Half the girls from various other islands do the same. I hear them talking all the time."  
The others nod at that, but I sigh at it as it has always been one of the reasons I never wanted to believe that Riku might even so much as like me back, let alone be in love with me, at least not before we went on all of our adventures. "What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asks and I ask: "You guys promise you'll keep this secret. I – I want to tell Riku this myself, not have him hear it from others."  
The group nods, their amusement now replaced with concern and I ask: "You guys know Anton, Brian, Dwayne and Robert, right? And how, other than their hair or eye color, I am practically their twin brother?" Tidus, Wakka and Selphie look at each other before nodding and Kairi asks: "Why do you ask, Sora?""Because none of you are like that. None of you have a physical twin here.  
Okay, Miranda does look like Selphie from time to time, but Tidus, Wakka and you are completely unique. And I know that Riku's not superficial like that, but it still always bothered me. And when I went to other worlds, yeah, I stood out, but I still didn't think my looks were anything special. That's why I – why I want to talk to Riku about it. You know, _before_ we leave."

I know the group is looking at me as I say this, even though I have my back to them as I went to lean on the railing and look out over the fast ocean while talking and I look down as Kairi asks: "Sora, you – you're not telling me that you think?" I sigh and say: "No, not really. Just – a part of me does. You know, just like Riku kept believing that opening the door to the other worlds was his fault."  
"But it wasn't." Wakka says and I say: "I know that. I guess there are just – some fears that even the strongest of hearts can't overcome. I _**know**_ Riku loves me, he shows it to me in everything he does and now that I know he fell for me that long ago, do I recognize the signs even more in the time that transpired after that event. I now know that he is as protective of me as he is, _**because**_ he loves me and I love him for it. I just – when it comes to my looks – I don't get what he sees in me.  
And – well – when it comes to that time – the one Tidus and Wakka joked about – I – I'm scared. I'm scared that – that my mediocre looks might – might turn him off. That I might not be – be good enough." And this time even Kairi keeps quiet and I know that she and the others are looking at me, concerned but unable to give me any assurance, as only Riku will be able to do that.

* * *

 _ **Poor Sora.  
**_ _ **I know that, in reality, he has pretty distinguishable looks that really set him apart from the rest – and I don't mean just his shoesize – and let's face it, he looks incredible in KH III, but every person has their self-doubts and I didn't want this to be a story where only Riku would be the one with the issues and the personal problems. I wanted Sora to have some too and then this came up. I like it, but tell me what you guys think.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter: Riku talks with his mother and comes clean about the last few years. But the reason his mother wanted to see him shocks him and gives him an even more shocking realization; mothers really do know best. How is this conversation going to affect his plans with Sora? Will they be for the better or not? And what about Sora and his concerns?  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Shout out to Kiri Kaitou Clover, who helped me write Never They Cannot. Check out both our versions, they are both worth a good read.**_


	2. Mothers And Fears

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to focus on something that both KH I & II just completely skipped over and that I – at the point of me writing this – hope won't get the same treatment in KH III. I'll probably rewrite this AN once I have played the game, but for now, I think we should focus on the matter at hand; the second chapter of Leaving The Islands.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Mothers And Fears**_

 _ **Riku's POV**_

"Hey mum, you wanted to talk?" I ask, closing the front door of our simple home behind me as I come in and my mum, who I got most of my looks from, smiles at me as she says: "Yes, dear. Sit down. What did the others want to talk to you about?" I sigh and say: "About how Sora and I have been holding back when we spar with them. We, kinda, came clean with them."  
"That's good. It doesn't do to keep secrets from your friends, even if you're not as close to them as you are to Sora and Kairi." I rub the back of my neck and think: "Might as well continue that streak." "Sora and I are dating. We've been dating for some time now." Yet mum giggles as she takes a seat on the table, me having done so earlier and she says: "I know. You two aren't exactly subtle about it."  
I gape at her, not having expected this and say: "But Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had no idea.""They're not around you and Sora as much as Kairi, Lenora and I are. They only see you once every few days and you know plenty of places where they hardly ever go. But you two always come back home together and the way you walk closely together when you do so says it all."  
"So you're – you're not upset? I mean, this does mean you will never have grandkids." I mention, feeling a little awkward as I do as I'm sure Sora hasn't even thought about such a thing yet, even though we are considering moving out to another world to live together. Mum rolls her eyes and says: "No, I'm not upset, you've obviously only just started dating and there's always a chance for adoption, am I right?" Making me smile at her.

"Now onto what I wanted to talk to you about. Riku, I – I think you're getting old enough to – to leave. The house, I mean." This both relieves and startles me as I admit to myself I hadn't even given it a thought on what mum might think about my plans and I turn my head as I whisper: "Sora and I – we – we're kind of – sort of – already planning for that."  
A startled look crosses my mum's face, but it stays only shortly before she smiles and says: "I knew it. You plan to leave the Islands again, aren't you? Don't you lie to me, Riku. I've known since you became a teenager that you've been feeling trapped on this small world. It's something I knew would happen if I told you of what you were ready to do; leave home and make a living of your own."

I grimace in concern at this, feeling a little better about the whole thing with my first journey now that I've heard someone other than Sora or Kairi tell me and deciding to see if I really am the only one who believes me to be the culprit behind what happened to the islands. "Mum, you – you remember when Sora, Kairi and I first left the Islands, right?" I ask and go on after her nod.  
"We were able to do so – because of me. I – I met this guy named –." But then mum stops me and says: "Stop right there, Riku. Kairi told me all about your adventure when she came back, before we all – for some strange reason – forgot about Sora. She's also been keeping me and Lenora up to date on your travels every time the two of you vanish on a new journey.  
I know about Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas and all the other forms of that ancient weirdo. I also know that it was Sora's love for you that made his light strong enough to beat Xehanort's darkness and give that old coot the beating he very well deserved. Heck, Kairi even had these guys named Terra and Lea visit and they told us all about what Xehanort did to them and their worlds."

I gape at the woman, shocked that she has actually been aware of all of our stuff this entire time and the woman laughs as she says: "Riku, you were gone for years. Do you really think Kairi would just leave us hanging like that. You know the girl wouldn't be able to do that." I rub the back of my head and think: "No, but it really shouldn't have been her job either." Yet for once I don't care.  
"So you're not upset?" I ask instead and the woman shakes her head as she says: "No, but I do think you need to talk with Sora. Not just about this belief of yours that you were to be blamed for Xehanort's filthy tricks, but also about something else. Something I noticed the other day when watching you two come home."  
I look at her curiously and she asks: "I know that you were completely focused on Sora while walking and having your little chat, but did you notice at all that Jessica from the south-west Island was passing you two? Because trust me, sweetheart, Sora did and he noticed how her full attention was on you and how she was so _**obviously**_ trying to gain yours.

He may have tried to hide it, but I noticed that quick twinge of fear and self-doubt that flittered across Sora's face as he turned from her and back to you, even if you were completely obvious to it all happening." This confuses me and I ask: "Why? Why would Sora care?""Because Jessica had worked harder than most girls usually do when trying to get your attention and he noticed it."  
"But he doesn't even _need_ to try and get my attention, just being around him makes me want to focus on him. So why would that –?" I ask, getting angry as none of this conversation makes sense, yet then mum says: "Because that's _his_ fear. What happened all those years ago is yours and this is his. I wouldn't even be surprised if that fear is one of the reasons he never approached you before now."

The woman's words shock me and just add to my confusion as I think: "Could – could this be true? Could Sora – really doubt his looks that much that he thinks I would be more interested in people who look like Jessica? But Jessica just looks like your everyday famous barbie doll. Why does he think I'd be interested in someone like that?"  
"Oh Riku, you grew up way too fast. You completely skipped a part in your time as a teenager. Though Sora still seems a little stuck on that part." Mum giggles as she sets a pot of tea for us and I ask: "Wait what? What part?" Mum laughs and says: "The part where you think beauty equals popularity and for that to be the most important goal in life; the one thing _everyone_ will notice."  
At this I rub the back of my head and say: "I – I didn't skip it, I just – I never put much thought behind it. I was – I was just always too – too focused on other things to really care. Sure I cared about how I looked, but that's because I wanted to look good for my friends, not for people I didn't care about."  
More laughter escapes mum as she says: "And yet, so many others, like Jessica and her gang, saw you look that good, got attracted to it and wanted those good looks for themselves. So they themselves worked even harder to look good, so they would match your good looks and attract you to them as well. You just never noticed it, because you always considered it a side-task, never a priority."

"But Sora doesn't either. He only needs to get out of bed and run a hand down his hair and he's done. Okay, he seems to have put more attention behind whether or not his cloths match these days, but he told me that's because the fairies gave him these nice matching cloths in his second journey and he realized that having matching cloths just made him feel better about himself."  
"Especially now that he has a boyfriend. It's a bit of a common thing that people want to look their best when around the ones they love and date. You said it yourself, Riku, you like looking good for your friends." Mum replies and I sigh as I say: "I know I said that, but that still doesn't explain the situation with Jessica. She's a girl and I'm in love with Sora. Why does he think I'd like her?"  
"Because Sora, as sweetly simple minded as he might sometimes be, doesn't look at gender. He looks at how good someone looks. The better they look, the more he feels threatened. Like a lioness who needs to defend her rights to be the mate of the alpha male against an outsider who tries to take that right and role from them. And I know that Sora's male, but the point still stands."

"The fact that he changes into a Lion cub when entering the Pride Lands probably doesn't help either. I wonder –." I think to myself as I lean back in my seat and cross my arms. "I wonder if this problem of his is going to worsen if we travel to other worlds. There are definitely guys and girls who put just as much effort in their looks as Jessica and those girls usually do."  
"I think that's something you'll have to talk with Sora about, Riku, though I do think you need to talk about it _before_ you leave. Speaking of which, do you guys have a date planned?" I nod and say: "Next Sunday. We were – kind of planning to tell you guys between now and Friday and then hold a party at the restaurant on the other side of the island. You know, to say goodbye."  
"Good, glad to know that you weren't planning to just go up and leave us behind. I was afraid for a second that I might have needed to rely on poor Kairi again." Mum laughs and I rub the back of my head at this before the woman sighs and says: "Now, this is just a thought, but I think I know _why_ Sora fears this so much." I look at her, greedy for more knowledge about this before I talk with Sora.  
"Sora looks a lot like Brian, Robert and Dwayne. If not for the hair color, you might even mistake them for twins sometimes. But you and Jessica don't have that and neither do some of the other girls that constantly try to work so hard to make you look at them." I sigh and mutter: "Our looks are unique. Sora is afraid that I think his looks too bland and that it might turn me away from him."

"Exactly, dear. Now why don't you go and reassure that sweet brunette boyfriend of yours that he's wrong." At this I laugh and retort: "Well, he's not alone in that. Have you really not noticed how amazingly toned he is. He's a freaking bodybuilder these days, and a hot one at that." Mum laughs as well, yet her next words shock me into almost dropping my tea-cup.  
"Sweetie, I saw Sora come out of the ocean the other day, I know _exactly_ how toned he is. Heck, I even saw something you didn't. I saw him take off his shirt to rinse it dry, so I got to have a good look at that eight pack that he sports. And who knows, you might be lucky enough that you get to see the same sometime soon. Though I really don't get why you didn't turn around when that happened."

I gape at her as that was just two days ago and Sora had done so because he felt he needed a challenge and just taking the raft didn't help with that for him. Yet I also agree with her and think: "Sora has an eight pack and I blew the most obvious chance of all to see it. I wonder if reassuring him will give me another chance." And this thought in mind makes me smirk as I leave the table.  
"Off to see Sora, honey? Do make sure you and him go talk with Lenora about your plans. She deserves to know as well. And don't worry about that party, I'll take care of that for you. As long as you and Sora just make sure you have everything ready for your journey ahead, of course." Mum smiles as she sees me out and I nod as I say: "We do. We've been gathering and refreshing our supplies for some time now. It's why we go to the island every day."  
"Now those are my boys. Off with you now." I nod at her and leave, yet my happy mood takes a deep dive down into the depths of the oceans surrounding our island when I see that there is a group of girls – girls I hardly ever pass let alone talk with when I do – standing on the other side of the road, all working hard to improve their own looks, but only looking more shallow and fake to me as they do.

"This is what Sora is so afraid of? Well, I never said my fears were 100% rational. Guess it's time I return that favor he keeps granting me calming mine down." And without even so much as a second glance, do I just pass the girls, turn the corner at the end of the fence and head back for the shore, thoughts of what Sora's eight pack might look like bringing my mood right back up.  
Yet at the shore, do I smile even wider as Sora is already there, even if I feel a little let down over the fact that he again chose to take his boat instead of going for another swim. We hug each other close and I fight the urge to move my hand to his stomach in the hopes of getting a quick feel of those abs of his, reminding myself of what might potentially lie ahead of me. "Hey, how did your talk with your mum go? Did she want to talk to you about anything important?"

"Yeah, she felt that I was ready to move out of the house and wanted to tell me this. She also told me that Kairi has been keeping her and your mum up to date on what we've been through and even reassured me that her thoughts about Xehanort and our first adventure were similar to yours; that it wasn't my fault our world was lost to Darkness."  
"See, I told you I'm not the only one who thinks that.""Yeah well, I told her about our plans and she told me that we should go to tell your mum together. Also, just between you and me, the only one who ever looks good enough to have my heart is the one who does the least to look as good as he does. And you, Sora, unlike Jessica, Shirley, Isabelle, Rosa and all those other fakes, fit that description.  
I know I do try to put some attention to my looks and I know that you've been putting more attention behind whether or not your cloths match, but it's not just your looks that made my heart yours. And even if we go to a world where other guys look good just by being themselves, it won't change how I feel about you. Heh, mum noticed it when Jessica passed us on the way home a few days ago."

Sora sighs and mutters: "I know it's not just my looks that attract you to me. I know it's the strength of our hearts and the bond we've had since childhood as well. It – it's just – here, on the Islands, I look like your average Andy.""Hardly." I think to myself but I keep quiet as Sora says: "And then, when looking at you and the others that look so dashing, I just feel I come up short."  
I softly lift Sora's face up as he had been leaning his forehead against my chest and whisper: "Sora, you can never come up short with me. I love you, looks, heart and everything else. As long as I am the only one with the privilege of having your heart, I don't care how you look. And I definitely don't care how others look as they don't hold a candle to you.""But what is it about my looks that you like?"  
Sora asks, actually sounding desperate and I decide to try my luck. I kiss his lips, softly and sweetly and whisper against them: "Why don't we discuss that, with me pointing it out to you one at a time, once we're done talking with your mum, okay?"  
Sora sighs in the kiss and I feel him nod his head against mine. I turn around, make sure to be next to him and pull him close against my side as we head over to his own home off on the coast, me knowing that those stupid girls are standing just off the side from where Sora can see them. I turn my head their ways and tonelessly say: "Never going to change." At them before focusing back on the road ahead.

* * *

 _ **Way to go, Riku.  
**_ _ **And trust me, those girls are going to come back this story. I have a few plans for them and they're going to test Sora and Riku's relationship a little, but also their patience. Though this does mean one thing. While Never They Cannot was only a 4-chapter story, this one will definitely not be – or so I thought. And then I had a change of heart and decided to turn this whole thing into a three-way sequel. Yeah, go figure.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Sora talks with his mum and then with Riku. And Riku's plans of showing Sora just what he likes about him are going to really please Sora, but he will also give his boyfriend exactly what Riku wants, even without him knowing it. However, the topic that Wakka and the others teased him about also comes up again. How will that go?  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Many thanks to Kiri Kaitou Clover who helped me create the prequel to this, Never They Cannot. Be sure to check out her version as well as mine.**_


	3. Lenora And Riku

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I will admit, when I first decided to write this sequel, I wasn't really planning to stay on the Islands all that long. Still, the more I wrote this, the more I enjoyed writing about Sora and Riku's life on the islands and how they spend their final days there. I felt that, if nothing else, it would make a perfect mid-way story between Never They Cannot and the traveling story.  
**_ _ **You guys agree?**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Kiri Kaitou Clover has her own version of this story's prequel. Go ahead and check it out.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Lenora And Riku**_

 _ **Sora's POV**_

Riku, for some reason, insisted that he climb up the tree that is just outside of my bedroom window while I go talk with my mum, that he would wait for me there to help me understand what it is about me that he loves so much. And while I hate the fact that, even after all these years, I still need that reassurance, do I also love Riku all the more for the fact that he is willing to help me understand.  
I go inside and head for the living room where I find mum reading one of her favorite novels from the bookstore. "Hey Sora, I thought I heard you upstairs." Mum says and I snicker as I say: "No mum, that was Riku." Mum laughs back and says: "Sora, Sora, Sora. With how much the two of you do that these days, I'd almost think that you're sleeping together."  
I turn red as I actually caught Riku watching over me in my sleep a few days ago and he actually climbed up to meet me the first day after we started dating. "Eh, we – ehm – we're not – there – yet." I almost tonelessly whisper at the end and mum looks up, her eyes wide for a moment as she asks: "You and Riku?" I nod and after a moment, does she smile and say:  
"Well, I did always wonder if you'd end up with Kairi or Riku. Can't say I ever cared either way, as long as you're happy with the decision you made. Are you, Sora?" I nod hastily, even if voicing my fears to the group and hearing Riku voice them as well has made me all the more aware of them. Mum goes back to her book with a smile and says: "That's good. I know he'll take good care of you."

I nod, but then decide to just continue where I left off with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. "Mum, can you meet me in the garden for a minute? There's something I need to show you." I tell her and the woman nods, putting her book down with a bookmark in place and following me through the kitchen. I make sure to move to the center of the garden and motion for mum to move to the side.  
"Watch, this – this is what I've been doing while I was away. Why it was better that I was away from time to time." I tell her and the woman tilts her head, her eyes widening as I summon the Keyblade. I then start a routine that has become familiar to me ever since the defeat of Master Xehanort, whenever I knew I was alone and didn't have to worry about others seeing me.  
I swish and strike and slash with the Keyblade, jump, twirl, do backflips and flips to the front. I make loops in the air, jump up against the fence and house walls and jump off of them and perform a few small Flowmotion moves as well, but keep it simple. And while I'm sure that Riku is also watching at this point, do I not care and just end my routine after another minute or so.

I get up from where I landed in a crouch and turn to mum, who is gaping at me in amazement. Taking the fact that there's not shock, horror or fright on her face as a good sign, do I say: "This is what I did while in the other worlds, mum, though this – this was me holding back.""Holding back? How?""I only used one ability, called Flowmotion, and didn't even use any magic." I answer her.  
"Sora, are you telling me that you went to all these amazing worlds, learned all of these crazy, but wonderful abilities and powers – and you still allowed yourself to be cramped up and held back by coming back here? Why – why would you do that?" Mum asks and I turn red as I mutter: "Because I'm still a teenager that lives at home with his mum.""Oh right, fair point."  
The woman mumbles, her face now slightly red as well and I smile as I see my chance. "But – well, that's why Riku and I – why we've been going to the Island so much. We've been stocking up, preparing for another journey. Though this won't be one that we'll be coming back from. We're planning to go to the other worlds and find, well, a home of our own, for us to live in."  
"You are? Oh, how wonderful. My little Sora, all grown up. Oh, I'm so proud of you." Mum gushes, making me turn red all over again and I happily lead her back inside, trying and failing to ignore the searing way that Riku's loving gaze seems to burn into me as I walk. "Wait, Riku saw all of that as well, right? And you two are dating and he's currently upstairs in your bedroom?"

Mum asks me and I whimper in embarrassment as I nod. The woman giggles and asks: "Does Renate know about the good news? About you and Riku and your plans for your future together?""I – I'm not sure. I know Riku had to meet with Mss. Renate today and that she told him of how she thinks he's ready to move out, but he didn't tell me if he told her of our plans."  
"Alright, I'll go see for myself then. You go and spend some quality time with your boyfriend. I doubt you'll get much of a chance for that once you get busy locating a place of your own. Trust me, Sora, searching for a place to stay, even on islands as small as these, can be a real chore. You and Riku better make sure you take good care of each other and that you keep an eye on your patience with each other or it could cause trouble."  
This worries me as Riku and I have a lot of worlds to look through in mind and I think: "Should we try and narrow down our search pattern before we leave? I think I better go and discuss this with him, after he shows me what he likes about me, that is." And with my fears resurfacing in my heart, do I leave for the upstairs floors, actually finding Riku lying spread wide on my covers.

"That was one of the hottest things I have seen you do in a while, Sora. Wait, is your shirt wet?" I rub the back of my head as I had passed through our garden fountain a few times while jumping and flipping around and I mutter: "I guess I should change before I get a cold. Give me a minute." Yet Riku smirks and says: "Oh no, Sora. This works perfectly. Take your shirt off."  
I look at my boyfriend, confused as to what he might mean and he motions with his head for the mirror that is in my room. I look between it and him a few times and then follow his instructions, pulling my wet shirt off my form as I walk over. And when I stand in front of it, I want to reach for one of the shirts that is hanging off of the chair next to it, but then spot him.  
Riku has gotten off of the bed and come to stand behind me, his gaze locked with my own through the reflection. "Just look at yourself, Sora. Look at how great you look. How brilliantly our adventures have improved your looks, that were so hard to resist already even before we took our first trip. Do you really not see what I do when looking at you, even if you are fully dressed?"  
I gulp and try not to pant as there is something in his eyes that really turns me on and makes me feel a new sheen come over my body, one that didn't come from the fountain water I got drenched in. Riku then moves one step closer and whispers into my ear: "Alright, allow me to show you exactly what I love so much about your looks. Here, just take a good look at these."

And while I shudder and gasp does Riku let his hands run down from my collarbones down my arms, his fingers tracing over the muscles that I managed to gain from casting so many magic spells, summoning shields and wielding the Keyblade. He then moves them from my arms to my chest and a single finger runs down the center before they both focus on my stomach as he whispers:  
"And this eight pack you're sporting here. Did you know mum saw that when you decided to take that swim from the islands and then went and rinsed your shirt when my back was to you. When I heard that earlier, I was so jealous of her, felt so stupid that I had missed such a brilliant chance to see this. I knew it'd look good and damnit if I wasn't absolutely 100% right."  
He moves his hands to my sides and down my hips, moving them up and down and making me feel a really painful bulge grow within my pants, making me curse the fact that I've started wearing tighter-fitting cloths these last few days as my usual bulgy jeans would have felt a lot more comfortable. "And then I'm not even talking about these. These hips of yours are just to die for, Sora."  
Riku whispers, me almost able to feel the lust that is radiating off of him at this point, both through the way that his hands caress me all over my upper body and through the tone of his voice. "You think your looks could make me turn away. Think again." He takes another step and I almost feel something explode within my pants as something hard pushes itself against my ass.  
"There's your proof. The proof that you – and all those other girls who think they need to work hard to get my attention – are wrong. You – are – incredible, Sora. Your looks are incredible. Your heart is incredible. Everything about you is incredible. I love you, because your outer beauty only further reflects the beauty inside your bright, pure heart."

It takes everything I have to focus on his voice as he says this and I am actually partially relieved that he stepped back before speaking as I would have only been able to think about what he made me feel if he hadn't. "Now, why don't you put on a clean shirt. I've been thinking of a way to reward you for giving me this chance and I think I got it under control. Care to see?"  
I look at him, only a little shocked to see that he has moved back to lie on my bed. "A shirt first, Sora." He says as I had moved to join him and I falter before quickly pulling one of the chair. I throw it on, fighting it a little in my haste to get to Riku and almost sticking my head through one of the arms before getting it on right. I move to lie on the bed beside him and he smiles at me as he whispers: "Good. Now let's see if I can really do this."  
Curiously, I watch as he seems to focus inwards and my eyes widen as suddenly clouds and wisps of darkness surround him before creating the same incredible, streamlined outfit that he wore when he first stole my heart. Riku raises a hand, yet my eyes are drawn to the muscles on his arms as the lines of his new shirt pull and strain themselves tightly around the muscles that are hidden underneath.  
"Hidden, my blade. That outfit might as well not exist at all." I think, my eyes locked on how the lines, that look like muscles and veins, move and twist as Riku moves his hand around and I hear his voice from far away as he says: "Yep, looks like merging Ansem's darkness with mine and making it my own has really got me a new and better grasp on my own darkness, both old and new.

So tell me, Sora, you like?" To which my mind screams: "Is he blind or something?""Heh, why should I even bother asking? That look on your face says it all. Here, for you to enjoy." Riku whispers at me, or at least that's what it sounds like as my mind is drawing a blank bar the need to just focus on what I see of him, yet I do notice how his arm moves closer to my face.  
I raise my hand and use it to trace the lines that are formed by the lines going down his arms and somehow they emit the warmth that I always feel when close to Riku or when held in his embrace. I can even, almost, feel the way that his blood streams through his veins, as though the lines of his shirt are the veins running down his arms. And the fact that I feel his muscles move as well doesn't help matters one bit for me.  
Yet then suddenly the lines vanish and I look back at Riku, spotting an amused, but heated look in my eyes that makes the tightness in my own pants all the more uncomfortable. "Sorry about that, handsome, but I'm not ready to lose myself down that path just yet. I want that to happen when we, as they say, christen our new home together."

My face feels like someone just cast a hundred fire spells on it and yet I move closer to hide in his chest as I whisper: "I – I want the same. I – I just – you tempted me. You've been tempting me since you started moving your hands over my body. How was I supposed to react?" Riku smirks and says: "Good, then you really do understand. You do the same to me, Sora. Trust me on that."  
I think back to the bulge I felt pressing against my ass and whimper: "I do, you made sure of that. Riku, I – I'm not ready to go any further than we did today, but – can we do this more? I just – I enjoyed this more than I ever imagined I would.""How often did you imagine it?" Riku asks and I whisper: "I lost count, years ago.""You little minx." Riku growls.  
I look up, but instantly after Riku seals my lips with his and actually pushes us so that I am now on my back with Riku on top of me, his legs spread on both sides of mine and his bulge pressing up against my own, while at the same time, even with him waring his old cloths, I can still feel every muscle as it moves with his body, especially in his arms and legs.  
I moan at this, having felt Riku's body close against mine many times since we started dating, but it was always in a hug where we were both either standing up or sitting down. And even in my wildest dreams did I never imagine that there could be such a huge difference between those two and us lying down. But then, when Riku breaks the kiss and moves down my neck, do I whimper:  
"No, don't." Riku looks up and I moan: "Please Riku, I – I won't be able to – to control myself if – if you go on now. Please, not here. I know mum's not home, but – please." Riku's eyes widen when I mention mum not being home, but after a few seconds does he nod. He moves back up and moves himself so that we are parallel with each other, even though he is slightly taller and whispers:

"Alright, handsome, I'll stop here. But let me know if you ever need convincing again, okay? I got to say, seeing your reaction makes me actually like the fact that you doubt yourself so much. Gives me plenty of incentive to do my best and prove you wrong, just like you always prove me wrong when I doubt myself about how we first left the islands."  
"If he doesn't get off me, I'm going to give him the incentive to do something completely different." I think, trying with all my might not to give into the urges that are coming from the bulge in my pants and again cursing the fact that I'm not wearing bulgier pants. And to both my relief and my slight, hesitant annoyance, does Riku roll himself off of me, moving to lie on the other side of the bed.  
"I think it might be better if I leave, Sora. You look like you need a shower." He mutters and I whisper: "No, I think I know something better." And while I had turned to look at him as I spoke, do I turn away, close my eyes and think: "Maleficent and Ursula kissing each other." And instantly a cringe of disgust runs down my body, my bulge calming down and going limp.

"That seemed to have worked. What did you think about?" Riku asks and I moan: "Ursula and Maleficent, making out.""Ugh, _gross!_ Sora, I spent a year in Maleficent's castle, I saw them spend time together. Why did you put that imagine in my head?""Because you asked me what I was thinking about!" I retort and Riku moans: "Yeah, and now I wish I hadn't."  
"Here, let me give you something to take your mind off of that horrible image." I happily mutter, turning Riku's face my way and giving him a peck on the lips. "Mmm, thanks Sora, I needed that. So, what do you want to do now?" I sigh and scuttle closer as I whisper: "Nothing, just this. This is enough for me." Riku nods and pulls me closer as he says: "Sure is."

* * *

 _ **It's official!  
**_ _ **These two are just TOO cute together. And I LOVED writing that little scene. Riku showing Sora what makes him love his brunette so much and then rewarding Sora by putting on the outfit that made Sora fall for him in the first place. It was right out brilliant and a ton of fun to write. Though I'm not entirely sure if there will be more scenes like that in the chapters to come.  
**_ _ **On one hand I definitely feel like there should be more as the two are teenagers who are exploring every aspect of their relationship together and who have been keeping their feelings a secret from each other for some time, but on the other do I not feel like doing it as it might look like they are taking things too fast and because I'm still no expert on this subject anyway.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter is going to be a timejump to Friday and Sora's going to get into a bit of trouble. No, nothing Heartless or Nobody related. Like I said, I plan to bring Jessica and the others up every now and then and this will be one of those times. Also, I plan to bring the mothers of both Sora and Riku to the front a little more. Why not the fathers? I have a plan or two for that.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Kiri's version of Never They Cannot is definitely fun to read. Give it a try.**_


	4. Problems Solved

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest, when I create an OC that I want to dislike or hate, I usually go for those blonde, super-rich, one-track mind and utterly stubborn kind of bitches. And while I may not have them all be blonde in hair, they are usually of that stereotype. And just a head's up to you all, this lot is definitely going to define that stereotype down to a T. I have nothing against them, they're useful, especially for stories like these.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, I guess you can compare them to how most people write Ron Weasley when they want to bash him senseless.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Problems Solved**_

 _ **Sora's POV**_

I already made sure to drop my stuff off at mum's and now I'm rushing for Riku's, rage, annoyance, anger and a need to vent running through my system and my teeth hurting from how much I keep grinding them just to keep my emotions from overwhelming me. Riku seems to have spotted me as he awaits me at the door, yet I only snap: "You, me, the old usual on the back of the island, now!"  
Riku looks startled, but nods and follows me as I head for the coast. Yet because of what happened a few days ago, do I not feel like swimming, even if I'm sure that will make me reach the island faster. Instead, I just head for my boat and snarl: "Wind!" Not even bothering with my peddle as I just let the element push my boat forward, straight for the play island.  
I reach the docks and make sure that my boat is secured against it before jumping on and spotting Riku using his Keyblade to paddle. This slightly amuses me as he must have grown too strong for his peddle to work, yet then I focus back on the island and head for the other side. Kairi spots me and follows me, a look of concern on her face as she must have noticed my barely restrained rage.

I take my place at where we always start our usual races, before everything went south thanks to Ansem and Kairi seems to instantly get what I'm doing as she does the same, Riku following our example shortly afterwards and not even bothering to ask what the reward might be. I feel grateful for that and mutter: "Ten laps. No Keyblade, no gliding or flying, no ramp. Just running and jumping."  
Riku nods, Kairi counts down and the two of us start to run. I rush over the ramps, past the slide and over to the wall that has the star-shaped plant on it, jumping from platform to platform to reach it, touching it to make it glow and then jumping from one tree to the next to reach the raised bit of earth and the ramps again.  
This goes on for ten rounds, Riku catching up with me for a few, but my annoyance and anger making me leave him in my shadow for most of the rounds. And still, by the time that we reach ten laps, do I not only feel like I've run off all of my negative emotions, I also feel exhausted for the first time since my battle with Xemnas in the made-up World That Never Was.

"So, what had you so riled up?" Riku asks, panting a little himself, but not crouched down and leaning on his knees like I am. "I was – at the mall – getting the – the last of our – supplies and – and wanting to make that – that reservation at the – the restaurant. But – Jessica and her – her damned posy were – were there as – as well. And they – they kept – kept talking about – _you_."  
Riku smirks and asks: "You got scared and then furious?" I shake my head, feeling some of my energy restore itself and stand up as I say: "No, you proved me I didn't have to be afraid like that anymore, trust me. No, it – it wasn't that they were talking about you, it was what they were saying _about_ you. They just – they had no respect for you whatsoever. You're not a potential boyfriend to them, but a potential boy- _toy_ ; just a means to an end.  
I couldn't stand it and I knew I would hurt them if I used the Keyblade – like, really hurt them – so I tried to escape them by heading into the kid's store. But they were there too and they were just the worst. I left, because I knew that, if I didn't, I might burn the whole mall down – or worse. Ugh, I haven't felt so angry with someone in ages." I rage at the end, but Riku says:

"Sora, stop it. It's fine. I don't care about those girls.""But I care about you. And to hear what they said after everything you've done for them, for the island, I just couldn't stand it." Kairi sighs and says: "He's not wrong, you know. I hear it all the time when Selphie and I go shopping together. Those girls are just the worst. And they have a few guys in their group, too. Those are just as bad. You should hear what some of those guys say about their daddies."  
"The usual, then. Are they really that bad? Wait, isn't that the whole reason our mums aren't letting us go to school?" Riku asks and I laugh as I say: "No, that's because we proved we learn way more about what it means to be independent adults while playing on the islands. That's why the headmaster agreed to let us drop out of school a year before we started traveling." Yet I still feel grateful as the boy's comment helped me take my mind off my anger.  
"Feeling better? Good, and don't worry about that reservation. I forgot to tell you back last Sunday, but mum already took care of that. She promised me when I spoke with her about moving out and got it all arranged on Wednesday. We have a private room with a doorkeeper to keep girls like that out and enough space at the table for multiple friends. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie have already been invited."

The boy comes closer and rubs a hand down my face as I say: "Sorry I didn't tell you, it slipped my mind on Thursday after we had so much fun on the beach together. Your hot body was just too much for me to resist and my mind wandered elsewhere. You just have that kind of effect on me." I turn red at this, but smile and say: "That's okay, I didn't manage to get to the restaurant anyway.  
Those girls pissed me off too much before I got there. I swear the only place they weren't at was the liquor store and there was no way I was going in there, so I just did the next best thing." I sigh and mutter: "Still, those girls didn't just piss me off with how they little they respected you, they outright disrespected everything you are; the only thing they kept talking about is – down there."  
Riku stares at me flatly over this and I shrug as I growl: "I'd be disrespecting it myself if I said it in any other way, especially the ways they were talking. Ugh, just thinking about it pisses me off. I'm sorry, Riku, I can't let it go. They were dissing my boyfriend, I can't let them get away with that."

"What are you planning to do about it, Sora?" Kairi asks and goes on: "You said it yourself, you can't use the Keyblade on them. Just the softest hit on them will break a bone or two. Trust me, I tried. I heard them dissing the both of you while you were in your Mark of Mastery and summoned my own. Even when holding back I landed them in the hospital for a day."  
I growl at this as it just further proves that our strength far exceeds theirs, but then my mind catches up with my own thoughts as I mutter: "We can't hurt them – but we can _scare them off._ Show them what that – sorry – _hunk of growing flesh –_ is actually made of. And prove that his boyfriend deserves to be by his side, while we're at it.""You and me, huh?" Riku asks and grins as he says:  
"Sounds good. I was hoping for a bit of a struggle before we left. Was kind of thinking of offering up a bit of training for the two of us before dinner tomorrow." "Then why wait? Kairi, do you think your dad could get those dimwits on boats to surround the Island? I'm sure the beach here should be large enough to fit us in our fight." The girl nods and says: "Give me an hour. You two get ready."

 _ **An hour later**_

The mayor actually brought out a whole set of floatable platforms that were carried from the main island to the play one by various boats and rafts, shipped by the men working for Kairi's adoptive father. Kairi herself even advertised the fight and somehow got all of Jessica's posy of friends – or what she calls her _friends_ – to come watch. I don't know how and I don't care.  
Riku actually changed his looks back into the outfit I love so much, but he also donned the cloak he wore while helping DiZ keep an eye on me. "To make sure my looks don't cause you too much distraction. We want this to work, so we need to be focused, both of us. Which is why I'm glad you decided to wear baggy cloths again." Riku had told me as form of explanation.  
I had rolled my eyes and asked: "Gee, I wonder what could have caused me to decide on that.""Make another comment like that and I might go back on my own words of that day, Sora." Riku had warned me and I had turned red and spluttered a little. But now, with the crowd around us and Riku in front of me, I'm ready to get this done. I feel really fired up over the fact I had to fight my boyfriend again.

"Okay now, let me get a few things straight. Half this island knows what Sora and Riku have done for us and the other worlds out there. Basically _**everyone**_ on the island knows just how close they are and the fact that they've been dating for some time has been going around like wildfire. So why some people still have the braindead idea to insult them and their bond, I really don't understand.  
But, words of those insults reached both of them one too many times and they're sick of it. And if whoever was brainless enough to come up with this scheme thought it would break them apart, think again. You just made them appreciate each other all the more, rely on each other all the more. And now, they're going to show you why messing with them – is a bad idea. Boys?"

Kairi asks, sounding sweeter than chocolate at the end and the two of us smirk as I ask: "No holding back?""All is fair in love and war.""No taking that back later." I say as I call forth on both Oathkeeper and Olympia, startling a lot of people who are watching us from the platforms. Riku's eyes also widen, but then his grin turns into a smirk and he says: "Have it your way. Bring it on, Sora."  
And he launches a fireball of dark energy at me. I deflect it with my Keyblade and charge at him, Riku charging at me at the same time. We clash and while I am close enough to feel his breath on my cheek, do I keep my focus on what we're doing here. Riku, even though I have the upper hand with two blades, manages to push me back and then charges at me again.

 _ **Kairi's POV**_

I shake my head at the two as they struggle against each other, Riku using the full power of the form he summoned upon himself earlier and the durability of his cloak for defense and Sora using both Keyblades to their full potential, blocking Riku's dark energy attacks with one and striking him with his own elemental attacks with the other, even though Riku even manages to break through Stopga.  
"How are they doing this? They should have broken half the bones in their system by now. How are they still fighting?" Some of the people around me ask and then Selphie notices that I am just leaning against the side of one of the boats with my arms crossed in a lazy position. "Kairi?" The girl asks and I sigh as I mutter: "Better get ready, looks like they're about done warming up."  
"WARMING UP!" The girl shrieks, turning back at Sora and Riku, just as Sora summons Tinker Bell and asks her to cover them both in Pixie Dust. The pixie seems to hesitate with Riku, but Sora reassures her and after they get sprinkled, do they take to the sky, causing even more jaws to drop. The Pixie then rushes for me and seems to ask me a question, but I shake my head and thank her.

Sora and Riku seem to hold a bit of a break and a conversation between each other and then suddenly Riku phases out, reappearing above Sora and striking him hard enough Sora is launched to the ground. Yet Sora himself recovers just in time and stays afloat a little bit above the ground before flying back up, striking Riku hard and fast in retaliation before the two commence their fight.  
And this time it's much more obvious that they're fighting for real as their speed in everything, movement, reflexes, dodging, casting magic and creating shields, has increased in tenfold, making some people on the platforms actually have trouble keeping up with the two, who are now almost only visible through the attacks that they either parry or land on the other.

"How? How are they doing this?" Jessica shrieks and I smirk as that is exactly what we wanted. And the fact that the girl is so obviously trying to hide her fear behind a mask of annoyance just makes it all the better. "Sora, Riku and I are chosen wielders of the Keyblade, the most powerful weapon in the universe. Trust me, judging them on looks alone was your biggest mistake _ever_."  
I turn to the girl, who is glaring at me and I say: "I'm the mayor's daughter and yet I'm kind and gentle. You're a daddy's girl who is living off of her family fortune, which I heard from some of my father's workers has been decreasing lately, and yet you're practically a Heartless. Really proves that character can surpass riches, fame and everything else, doesn't it?" I then turn back to the fight, but keep my attention on the girl as I ask:  
"And besides, when was the last time you ever saw Riku act up on the popularity you rich girls all give him just because he has those looks? You and I both know the answer is never, so why you thought insulting him in front of Sora, who we all know has a heart of gold and the drive to protect his friends no matter what, just doesn't make any sense, Jessica. You were wasting your time, really."  
I smirk and say: "Though I do feel I should thank you. I haven't seen my friends have so much fun going all out on a spar in a while. I do see them happy and content with each other all the time, but haven't seen them this satisfied in a while. And all because you tried the impossible. Heh, oh well, I've seen crazier miracles be pulled off before, I guess."

"I can't believe you approve of this, Kairi. That stupid Sora turned hot stuff Riku into an outright freak!" Shirley shrieks, actually louder than most of the crowd, which has gotten over their shock and are now cheering my friends on. But then the crowd quiets down and I can see why, wincing as I spot Sora, who is afloat just a few feet above the ground and whose body is stiff as a board.  
I shake my head and think: "Don't lose it, Sora. You're so close. You're proving them wrong. Don't lose it now." And Riku seems to have realized the same as he mutters: "Training is over." He pulls off the cloak in the same way he did after Ansem the Wise cured him and rushes for Sora, pinning him onto the beach under him. And the reason why becomes obvious only a second later.

Riku locks his lips with Sora yet again as he grabs Sora's wrists and moves them, putting Sora's left on his right arm bicep and his right on the small of his back. Sora recovers and moans as he starts to run his fingers over the lines on Riku's outfit, while Riku slowly but surely uses the tip of his Keyblade to tear through Sora's shirt, revealing skin that is hidden from sight by the sand.  
Riku then pushes Sora even further down, causing for a crater to appear around them that hides Sora from sight and makes it so that we can only see Riku as well as Sora's hands still roaming over his body. I smirk at this and then father says: "Alright, show's over. I hope the fools who caused this have learned their lesson. Don't mess with those two, no one here is a match for them."  
And with a few hand signals does dad make the shipmen ride the boats and rafts away from the play Islands, allowing Sora and Riku some time to themselves. And while I normally would have jumped into the water and swum over to join them, do I know they will just curse me for it later if I do. And so I just enjoy the ride as daddy floats us back to the Main Island.

* * *

 _ **Okay, it's official,  
**_ _ **You can consider that kind of flirting and hinting at them making out like that part of this story. I can't help it! Somehow, I manage to implant it into every single chapter, no matter how hard I try to focus on other stuff. Though I'm almost 88% confident that there won't be – too much – of those mentions in the upcoming chapter, which will be about the going away dinner party.  
**_ _ **Let's hope so,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Wish me luck, Kiri Kaitou Clover.**_


	5. The Going Away Party

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I know this story hasn't been posted until the minute it was finished, but I just want to let you all know something. This was, originally, called A Home For Our Hearts, because I was planning to continue where Never They Cannot left off and set Sora and Riku off on their journey. But the preparations for that took a life of its own and this is the end result.  
**_ _ **Now this will be the final chapter of this story and after that I will create another one, indeed called A Home For Our Hearts, where Sora, Riku and maybe a few others will travel between worlds finding themselves a new place to stay. Why others? Because I also have plans for Sora and Riku's mother as well as Wakka, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi.  
**_ _ **So let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **The Going-Away Party**_

 _ **Riku's POV**_

The battle was a huge success and everyone in Jessica's little posy left Sora and me well-enough alone after that, allowing us to make our final preparations, including buying ourselves various outfits for the various worlds we'd travel to, without bothering us. There were still one or two looks of longing send my way, but I ignored them and so did Sora, which I rewarded him for with a peck.  
At five o'clock on the following day did Lea, Mickey, Donald and Goofy come to our island and we all welcomed them with open arms, Wakka a little apprehensive at the sight of humanoid animals, but Pluto quickly made him feel better by jumping up at him and licking his face. After that it was off to the restaurant for our going away party.  
Sora and the others had insisted that I change again as they thought my outfit perfect for the occasion, something I didn't really understand, but I know it makes Sora happy so I complied. Sora, in return, had asked me to choose his outfit and I asked him to put on his old outfit from when we were going through the worlds to put a stop to the original Organization XIII.

We had gone to the restaurant and there I found out just how far my mum had gone to give us a brilliant going away party. The room she had reserved had a brilliant view over the rest of the island, there was a table big enough to two groups the size of Organization XIII and there was even a loveseat specifically set for Sora and me to sit on together.  
Everyone is enjoying themselves while Kairi explains to Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Lea what happened the other day. "So these girls thought they could break Sora and Riku apart by angering Sora and then thought it okay to call Riku a freak in Sora's presence? Are all teens on this island, bar you lot, brainless or something?" Donald asks at the end of it all.  
I laugh and shrug as I say: "Hey, I don't mind. It got me some good sparring time and more private time with Sora. Win-win, if you ask me." Sora turns a little red at this, but I just happily pull him closer on the seat and ruffle my nose in his hair, which I am sure he messed up on purpose cause it makes him look even hotter to me.

Donald rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the snacks laid out on the table as Mickey says: "Well anyway, Mss. Lenora, I got that save point installed in your garden as you asked and the Gummi ship will stay afloat just outside of your world's orbit. If you ever wish to learn how to ride it, just let me know and I will send Donald to teach you."  
This confuses me, but Sora's mum thanks the king. "Wait, what's going on here?" Sora asks and his mum answers: "I asked Kairi to get Mickey here. I know you guys will come visit whenever it's Christmas or one of our birthdays, but I'd like to return the favor from time to time. So I asked Mickey if he could have someone teach me how to ride the Gummi Ship."  
This actually annoys me and I turn to Sora, who rolls his eyes and says: "Riku, you got me all wrong. _I'll_ be steering the ship for our first few trips to other worlds and once you've observed and learned from how I do it, I'll let you try it from time to time. I never said you couldn't do it throughout the entire journey, just not at the start of it."  
I feel shocked at this, but then smile and realize that I should have seen this coming. "Speaking of the Gummi ship, Lenora, I think those lessons might have to start sooner than you first intended." Sora's mum nods at this and Wakka says: "Yeah, the sooner you get that flying under control, the sooner we can leave this joint." Shocking Sora, Kairi and me as well as our friends.

"Wait, what do you mean, _leave this joint_?" Sora asks and Tidus rolls his eyes as he says: "We've been getting sick of Jessica and her posy for years. It's why we stick together so much and seclude ourselves to the Play Island. But that's just getting boring and Wakka and I both have dreams of working in certain stores. But with the mall being _their_ territory, that's just impossible.  
So, after hearing a bit more about your stories, we felt the best thing to do is pack up our own stuff and just leave, head for Radiant Garden or Twilight or Traverse Town, cities that have shops in them, you know." Sora and I share a look at this and Kairi says: "Well, they – they were planning to set me off in Radiant Garden. You could, possibly, come along too, but you'd need to be packed tomorrow."  
"We were hoping you'd say that. We've been packing all of our stuff up all day. We're ready when you are." Sora and I share a glance at each other and I mutter: "A few more passengers to set off before we start? I guess there's no harm in that." And Sora nods, making Tidus, Wakka and Selphie cheer and thank us.

"So fellas, what will be your first destination?" Mickey asks and while Sora takes a sip of his drink, do I say: "We've been working on a few lists, one of worlds we want to visit just to visit them, one of worlds we'll avoid at all costs and one of worlds that have good potential when it comes to becoming our new home. Though we plan to visit those on the first list first."  
"Makes sense. What are those?" Goofy asks and Sora happily replies: "Oh, you know. The Pride Lands, Atlantica, Halloween Town. Worlds like that.""Oh, so you mean worlds where you change form, huh?""Then why not the world where we become toys, Sora?" Donald asks, shocking me and Sora shrugs as he says: "Heh, I guess that one slipped my mind. I'll put it on the list."  
He pulls a notebook and pen out of his pocket and opens it to write this down. "You keep the lists on you?" Kairi asks and I answer: "You can never be too prepared." Making all of our friends nod and making both my and Sora's mum smile in pride at us. Mum's grin then turns into a cheeky smirk, which makes me wince in concern and she asks:

"So, onto another topic. I heard from Lenora that, on the day you told both of us you were planning this, you had Lenora's home all to yourself. How did that feel?" Sora turns red, but I make sure to keep my head cool and say: "I showed Sora what it is I like about him, proved to myself I can still summon this outfit and then we spent time just chilling together. Nothing much."  
Mum sighs and frowns at me, but I just smirk back at her as I think: "Nice try, mum, but I know your tricks better than that. I'm not going to spill private stuff like that on a public party like this." Yet then suddenly Sora and I hear commotion coming from behind us, making us both turn to look around the two sides of our loveseat.  
"I told you, I'm invited. Riku personally asked me!" I hear a voice on the other side of the door scream and moan as that has to be one of the girls who still looked at me longingly earlier. "Miss, all the people who are on the invited list are already inside and Mss. Renate specifically told me to keep girls who just want Riku for his looks out of the room. And your outfit proves you to be one of those."  
"I don't even want to know." I moan to myself, only to feel Sora cuddle up to me again. I smile at him and whisper: "Not that it matters. Whether she looks gorgeous or slutty, I'd still only have eyes for you and you know it." Sora's smile widens at this and I think: "And no matter what world we travel to, I'm going to make sure he remembers that."

"So, Sora, what about the other lists? What worlds are on those?" Goofy asks a few minutes later, after the doorkeeper finally got that annoying girl to leave and a group of waiters came in to serve up the next course of the meal. Sora puts his fork down and pulls out his notebook again as he says: "Well, to be honest, the bad list had a few really obvious ones on them, but we decided to skip those.  
We'll also definitely be avoiding the World that Never Was, The End of the World, though I doubt that still exists, The Grid or the Keyblade Graveyard – for obvious reasons. We also had Symphony of Sorcery and the master's tower in mind, but those are just as obvious, so we just didn't write them down at all. And like with that other one, I'm not even sure Symphony still exists."  
"Makes sense, it was a world created by the Organization making you travel back in time, after all." Kairi says and Selphie asks: "What about the good list?""We have Twilight and Traverse Town on that, along with Agrabah, the Land of Dragons, Radiant Garden, Beast's Castle, Olympus, Arendelle, Corona, Port Royal, Neverland, the Land of Dreams and the Enchanted Dominion on there."  
"Wow, that's quite the list. Do you have any worlds that you prefer over the others on that one?" Lea asks and I shrug as I say: "Sora and I agree that Twilight and Traverse Town alongside Radiant Garden all have a bit of our preferences, though we don't want to make any final decisions until we've visited them all. There is still the chance that the others might happily surprise us, after all."

"Though we will definitely be visiting the worlds on the first list first. And I'm calling it here, Riku, Halloween Town has priority." This confuses me as I had expected it to be the Pride Lands, seeing the immense change that would cause upon our forms. "Hey wait, Atlantica is on both your visit and your good list. How's that?" Selphie suddenly asks and I realize she's right.  
"Well, I really want to see what Riku looks like when underwater, but I also want to see if perhaps there is a spot for us in Eric's kingdom. Or maybe, if the other worlds actually don't meet up to our expectations, just going to live in a world where we can perform in fun and awesome shows just felt like a good idea. So I put it on both lists."

 _ **For the record, I know NO ONE enjoys the Atlantica music levels, but they're the players, not Sora, who does voice his enjoyment multiple times throughout the level.**_

Everyone nods and mum sighs as she says: "Sounds like you guys really got everything set. I'm sure going to miss you guys, but, like I said, you've outgrown these islands. They've just become too small for you. You boys need a place of your own, one where you can have all the room to be yourselves and train to keep your full potential and build your own futures together."  
I smile at her, a bit of pain entering my heart as I can tell that the woman is having trouble letting go, even though she admitted to all this herself and whisper: "I wish dad could be with us.""I do too, Riku. But I haven't seen your father since the Islands were lost to Darkness. His heart must have just not been strong enough to survive."  
This shocks me as I had no idea about any of this, having completely missed the fact that dad was still around before the door was opened and I lower my head, a new sense of guilt overtaking me. But then Sora hugs me close and whispers: "Stop. Just think of it this way. Now all those times that you beat Ansem's sorry butt were even more meaningful. They avenged what he did to your dad."

"That actually reminds me, Sora. In all the years I've known you, I never once saw your dad." Kairi says and I shrug as I say: "I can't answer that. I never knew my dad. I mean, I have one memory of him, but that was of when I was really, really young, maybe two or three years old. It was of him putting me in this new crib, but else – nothing. I don't know what happened to him."  
Mss. Lorena sighs and mutters: "Sora, there – there is a reason for that." We all turn to her, mum putting a hand on top of hers and me pulling Sora closer as I worry for what he might learn. "Your father – was banished to the island on the very edge of our world. He was found to be putting all kinds of illegal drugs and herbs in our furniture, even a few that could kill us just by breathing them in.  
I – I'm sorry I never told you. I was told he died on the island a few years before the darkness overtook our world. Part of me feels glad for that, as he apparently tried to escape it a time or two, but another part of me wishes he had lived until then. I believe he would have turned into a Heartless then, which would serve him right."

The woman mutters at her son, who is sitting stiff as a board next to me and I myself am trying not to tighten my grip on his side too much as I don't want to hurt him in my anger over what his father did all those years ago. "Wow, and I thought my mum sucked." Tidus suddenly says, leaning back in his chair and frowning.  
"What do you mean?""Stupid witch left me with dad not five minutes after I was born. I still don't know where she went off to after that, but that and I never saw her again. And to make matters worse, she had ownership of the house, so when she vanished and was considered dead, dad had to leave the place and find a new one, all the while trying to take care of little one-year old me. Seriously."  
"Well, that confirms it." Lea growls and we all turn to him as he says: "No matter how close to the Light a world may be, there is still a strong chance of darkness being in the hearts of those living on it. I know I got that proven to me at young age, when Xehanort pulled his little trick with our world and I've kept it memorized since, but this beats that by a landslide."

"Agh, enough about this. This is a party, we're supposed to be happy!" Donald shrieks and we all look at each other before starting to laugh, all of us obviously feeling bad for ruining the mood like we did. "You're absolutely right, Donald. Though I do wonder one thing, Sora. Why isn't Disney Castle on your list?""Yeah, what's up with that?" Donald asks angrily and Sora looks startled.  
"I – sorry guys, I don't – I don't know why I forgot to put it on the list. Give me a moment." And like with the world where they became toys, does Sora write this one down too. "Great, that just made your list even longer. How long are you going to be gone this time?" Kairi asks, but I can tell that she's just joking. Sora and I laugh and shrug as I say:  
"That depends, really. Maybe we'll find our niche right in the first world after we traveled to the worlds we just want to visit, maybe it'll take us all the way through the list before we do." I then cross my arms and close my eyes as I say: "And who knows. Sora and I doubt that, even now, we've seen all the worlds that are out there, so we might find a new one that we like. It's possible."  
"Wait, you guys _still_ think there are other worlds out there?" Wakka asks astounded and Sora nods as he says: "Sure, I mean, I can summon some guys that I have never seen in any of the worlds we've been to, like Dumbo and Ralph, so there have to be more worlds out there, right? And to be honest, part of me just wants to go and see them."

I smirk at him at this and ask: "Really?""Well, not right now. Now I'm more concerned with just settling down and finding my own place, with you by my side, of course. But, I don't know, maybe we could make it a plan for the future. Like, if we plan to take a vacation or something. Would be nice, right?" Sora asks me and I nod, pulling him closer as I say: "Yeah, sounds great."  
"I'm in!" Kairi yells, but Sora snaps back: "Not on our first holiday as a couple, you're not." Making the girl pout and the others laugh before everyone goes back to their dinner. And after a few more minutes, do I notice that Sora keeps throwing me an annoyed glance every now and then. I look at him and it takes me a minute to realize why, making me feel stupid.  
Yet I don't show it, pick up my fork and move it to him as I whisper in his ear: "Open up." Sora's grin stretching over his face as he complies. And this time, I'm the one regretting that I am wearing my tight uniform as the moan that escapes him as he eats creates a bulge in my own suit. I work my hardest to ignore it and, with great reluctance, remember Sora's thoughts back on Sunday.  
I suppress a shudder of revulsion, but the image does work and I happily grin as Sora actually returns the favor, allowing me a bite from his own meal. Like this, the two of us moving our forks to the other every few bites, do we enjoy the rest of dinner and the company of our friends. And when dinner's over, do we say goodbye to Donald, Mickey, Goofy and Lea, promising to see them soon.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow when you drop off Kairi, Wakka and Tidus, right? Keep it memorized." Lea says before using his Keyblade to shoot off. We then give a small wave to our mothers and Sora says: "We want to watch the sun set from the side island one last time before we leave. We'll be back in an hour or so." The two nod with a smile and we leave for shore.  
We reach our favorite tree and jump onto it, cuddling close together as the sun is already halfway down into the ocean. "Riku, when your mum brought up our time in my room last Sunday, there was – was something I – I thought about. I just – I didn't want to mention it there, in front of her, our friends and my own mum." Sora suddenly says a few minutes later and I turn to him.  
"Hmm, what's that?""I – I really enjoyed what we did back then and how we ended our fight the other day. I also still stand by what we said, our decision not to go _that_ far until we have a home of our own, but – but I – I want you to make me a promise." I look at my own true love and suddenly notice that his hands are actually held together in his lap, really close to his hips.

Instantly I feel like I know what this might be about and I look up at him as he says: "If – if we reach another world where we can get another chance like – like that, I – I'd like it if – if we could do that again. You know, work up to what we hope to do when we finally find our own place, take it one step at a time and find out what we do and don't like. So that we'll be – you know, ready."  
And while I had expected him to be talking about this, do I still feel shocked to hear Sora tell me something like this. "I – you want me to – to pleasure you?" I ask, a million and more images of how I can do that running through my mind at breakneck speed as I ask and Sora blushes as he mumbles: "Don't tell me you never dreamed of us doing such things."

Making me smirk at him and whisper in his ear: "Almost every night since I found out you loved me back – and many nights before then as well. But you do have to remember one thing, Sora. Lust, in some eyes, is a dark emotion and I learned that to be true. Meaning that my dark powers might strengthen my lust for you. Are you sure you want that?"  
Sora's blush deepens and he whispers: "To – to tell you the truth, Riku – yes. I am ready. Because I want that. I want your darkness, your lust, all of you. I know I'm not ready yet, but I will be. And I want you to be there to help me get ready for that. Sure I – I could play with myself all I want, but – but it doesn't feel as if that would prepare me for it, not properly. I want you to do that."  
He then smiles at me and says: "Or did you forget. You love me because my light calls out to your darkness and vice versa, you said so yourself. And you were right, Riku, my light does call out to your darkness, because it wants it almost as badly as I want you. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much. I mean, what is love if you're not physically attracted to someone?"

I smile at my boyfriend, loving his speeches the way I always do and nod as I say: "Alright then, come on, I have an idea." And I take his hand as I lead him back to the main island, back to shore and back to his home. We climb the tree to his room together and there I whisper: "I'll wait in the hall. Get changed." Leaving before Sora can do more than pull off his black vest.  
I wait a few minutes and then reenter, smiling widely when I see Sora in a fully clothed night suit, long-sleeved shirt and night pants. I nod and ask: "Would you mind if I stay in this form? I don't feel like heading home and getting some of my own." Sora shakes his head, but I can see confusion showing in his eyes. I smile at him and move over to where he stands.  
"Lie down." I whisper and while Sora's eyes widen for a fraction, does he comply. I make sure to wait until he has the covers pulled over himself and then lie down myself, pulling his covered body close to my own and giving him a peck on the lips as I whisper: "Sweet dreams, Sora." And I close my own eyes, allowing sleep to capture me as I hold my boyfriend close.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Sweet dreams, you two.  
**_ _ **So yeah, that's the end of this story. I didn't expect to write this and I definitely didn't expect for it to turn into something that focuses solely on the Islands and Sora and Riku preparing for the journey, but it felt right and now I have a clear path set ahead of me. And anyone who read this chapter closely will know that the sequel will start out with a startling discovery – for Riku, that is.  
**_ _ **So, I decided to not just move Sora and Riku off the islands, but the others too. Sora and Riku's mums are going to learn how to command the Gummi ship so they can visit their boys once the two have a place of their own, Kairi is going back to Radiant Garden and Tidus and Wakka want to explore Radiant Garden, Traverse and Twilight Town to get their dream jobs.  
**_ _ **I'm not sure what I have planned for Selphie yet and there might be more worlds that will end up on the three lists that Sora spoke off, but all of that will depend on KH III. Because of that, do I not see the sequel to this coming out until sometime in February, maybe even March, though that depends on how much and how fast I can put it all together; remember there are a lot of worlds on just those three small lists.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Hey Kiri, let me know what you thought of this, okay?**_


End file.
